The present invention generally relates to a cleaner and more particularly, to an upright vacuum cleaner having a cord winding device.
Generally, the upright vacuum cleaner of this kind has constructions as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, and includes a floor nozzle portion 1 in which a rotary brush 2 is incorporated, a dust collecting portion 3 tiltably mounted, on the floor nozzle portion 1 and having an electric fan 4 incorporated therein, a cord winding device 5 mounted at a back face of said dust collecting portion 3, a cover member 6 for the cord winding device 5, and a set of rollers 7 for displacement provided at opposite lower edges of the dust collecting portion 3 via a shaft 8 extending through bearing holes 3a formed at said lower edge of the dust collecting portion 3. The shaft 8 is provided with E-rings 9 set in grooves 8a thereof for preventing disengagement of said rollers 7 therefrom, and spacers 10 as shown in FIG. 10.
However, in the known constructions as described above, when the rollers 7 are to be mounted on the roller shaft 8, at least at one side, the roller 7 must be fitted onto the roller shaft 8 after passing said roller shaft 8 through the bearing hole 3a, and further, the E-rings 9 are required to be fitted into the grooves 8a of the roller shaft 8 in the above state.
Accordingly, when the rollers 7 are to be attached onto the shaft 8, it becomes necessary to displace the dust collecting portion 3, which is a large component, to other places, or to carry out assembly work in an unnatural state to avoid such displacement of the component.
Particularly, since it has been a general practice to arrange the opposite ends of the roller shaft 8 not to project from end faces of the rollers 7 as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10 to prevent damages to furniture or the like, attachment of the E-rings inevitably becomes a difficult work.
Moreover, since the bearing holes 3a formed at the lower edge portion of the dust collecting portion 3 is generally communicated with a motor chamber in which the motor 4 is disposed, such bearing holes 3a tend to provide averse effects such as leakage of exhaust air and consequent generation of noises.
Furthermore, in the case of a trouble such as disengagement of connections for lead wires, etc. within the motor chamber, since the roller shaft 8 extends through the motor chamber, there is a possibility that the disengaged lead wires contact the roller shaft 8, thus also involving a problem related to safety such as electric shock to an user through the shaft 8, etc.
Additionally, in order to impart sufficient strength for the bearing holes 3a or to facilitate the work for passing the roller shaft 8 through said bearing holes 3a, it is so arranged, in many cases, to provide another bearing hole at an intermediate portion between the two holes 3a at the opposite sides as shown in FIG. 10, thereby to partially expose the roller shaft 8 externally, and in this case, there is such an inconvenience that the exposed portion of the roller shaft 8 tends to be caught by some items projecting from the floor surface.